


if you need it

by vers



Series: drabble [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, a snippet of a potential upcoming fic ??, enjoy y’all, ruined orgasm, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Bucky really needs to come. Even if that means rubbing against a complete stranger’s leg of whom he met 15 minutes ago.





	if you need it

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and kinda rushed?? it might be a part of a new fic I have in the works so look out for that!! anyways enjoy this filth :))

Bucky was _so_ embarrassed, flushed a bright red from the very top of his ears all the way to his chest. A thin sheen of sweat was coating his skin, a few measly strands sticking to his forehead as he was grinding against this, albeit hot, stranger's leg.

He was so embarrassed, but after being tied up for _hours_  with a vibrator against his prostate, and not being allowed to come? Well after that, he would do absolutely anything to come.

So he was grinding up against Sam's leg, his hands still tied behind his back, panty covered cock dragging achingly against the rough denim of his jeans with every thrust. Steve was just watching, watching him be a little slut, watching him be _his_ little slut, and oh God, Bucky was getting blissfully close to what he was aching for all day. He knew he was outright moaning now, whimpers and keens falling from his throat without shame. Bucky starts shamelessly mouthing against the crotch of Sam's pants, drooling at how much he wants his mouth fucked right now. He's desperate for it, skin lighting up electrically with every stroke. He hears Sam and Steve chuckle a bit, like he's a child, _God,_ like he's a little boy working himself up a sweat.

Bucky just needs a few more thrusts and he'll be there. He's gonna come so hard, maybe they'll take him and stuff him from both sides after, so full of cock he can't _breathe._ Just like that, with one last thrust he's about to come, drooling over Sam's cock, rambling about how he's a good boy.

All of a sudden, he's shoved down forcefully, a strong hand around his throat, squeezing enough to make Bucky feel a little dizzy, _what the fuck._  He's coming, he can feel his cock leaking, but his orgasm was completely ruined, and he has to just _take it._  He has to take his orgasm that was right in his reach being ruined, by a strong hand on his neck that was still going down. He had to take the fact that he just rubbed himself silly against a strangers jeans, _while in panties,_ and in the end, didn't even get to get off.

Fuck.


End file.
